


Free

by TheJolteonGirl



Series: FMA Sky AU [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Sky: Children of the Light
Genre: Property Damage (Implied), The honk gremlins have escaped their prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJolteonGirl/pseuds/TheJolteonGirl
Summary: All one hundred of them running down the hall, they all cried sounds of excitement and encouragement to each other.
Series: FMA Sky AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599055
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually where things started getting a lot longer. Also, the naming system is introduced here!

The guards that had been accompanying the researchers didn’t have time to raise their guns. But even if they did, not much would have happened. The vessels turned toward the men in unison, eyes lit by an unseen fire. It seemed as if in that moment, sound had simply stopped existing.  
Then suddenly, the vessels became a flurry of movement. Half of the group immediately went back to freeing their captive siblings, the latter being released much more quickly. Those who were not helping their brethren rushed at the group of humans in a storm of light and color, looking as if they planned to attack.

The men were in too much shock. They couldn't do anything but run.

Soon, the rest of the vessels joined in. All one hundred running down the now deserted hall. Honking, chirping, shrieking, laughing, singing, they all cried noises of excitement and encouragement.

They reached a large door at the end of the hall. One of them, wearing a blue cape with a mask not unlike doctors during the epidemics of the Dark Ages, went up to the door and attempted to push it open. However, their body was too small and they were unable to even nudge the door.

Letting out a noise of frustration, they turned back to look at the rest of the group. Plague Doctor made a noise of encouragement, gesturing toward to door. Several heads in the crowd nodded in understanding, before repeating the sound loudly until the rest of the group got the message.

As one singular entity, the group pushed themselves against the doors, putting all of their weight into it.

The doors broke open with a loud creak, and they had the freedom to keep running.

They ran through more hallways, these ones white and full of people in coats, who through themselves to the side in order to avoid being trampled by the stampede of small humanoids hurtling through.

They reached another set of doors, and, to their delight, were able to open them easily. The horde burst out onto the streets and kept running down the set paths lined with buildings. Running turned into jumping turned into gliding turned into flying turned into soaring and soon the horde became a flock and the flock was together.


End file.
